A Family Affair
by Catherine Daniels
Summary: Five years after fleeing from Washignton, Mulder and Scully must return to find the secret behind a woman's past that may be connected to Mulder's.
1. Samantha

-1**A Family Affair**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Honestly, if I did own it, there would be a lot more MSR going on, plus there'd still be season after season of X-Files going on. I do take credit for the new girl and the storyline, that's really it.

Spoilers: None specifically; this is set way after the finale.

**Chapter One: Samantha**

"Mr. and Mrs. Fox?" the nurse held a clipboard out in front of her as she scanned the small waiting room. Her eyes stopped on a the middle-aged couple holding hands across the room. The woman rose first, brushing a strand of fiery red hair out of her face. She turned to her husband who shot her a nervous look. He too rose and they made their way towards the nurse slowly.

Though Fox Mulder and Dana Scully no longer went by those names, they still looked and acted the same. Scully had kept her relaxed look of jeans and tighter t-shirts and Mulder still wore his hair messy and his leather jacket. Being on the run from the government never stopped them from trying to keep some sort of normalcy in their lives.

As the reached the nurse, Mulder looked at Scully once more. She smiled up at him in her reassuring way before they both looked back at the nurse.

"Samantha doesn't get many visitors. She's quite lonely since her father stopped visiting. We heard he died about five years ago, but we haven't seen much on it, mostly hearsay. Not a lot was know about Samantha when she came here about twenty years ago except her name and that she suffered from paranoia and delusions. She can be temperamental, but I believe this will be a good meeting for her. She's right through here." She pointed through the door at a long table. A middle aged woman sat stoically near the end of the table, staring towards the far wall.

Mulder and Scully made their way to the table and stood across from the woman. "Hello Samantha, my name is Laura and this is my husband William."

"Nurse Ratched actually seemed civil when you came in, a miracle in the least." She did not look up, but spoke sarcastically at the couple.

"Samantha," Mulder began as he sat across from her, "we came here to talk to you. We want to get to know you."

"Really?" She looked up at him and then to Scully. "If you want to talk, lady, park it."

Scully took a seat next to Mulder. She looked across the table at Samantha who continued to stare at the couple. "Samantha-"

"Call me Sam." She leaned back in her chair and relaxed her body so that she looked more comfortable as she sat there. She no longer stared, but looked slightly at Scully, blinking normally.

"Sam, we wanted to know a little more about you."

"Honestly, anything I tell you, you might as well forget as soon as I say it. They all think I'm totally crazy. That's why I'm here, they don't believe in anything I say, anything I think happened to me."

"What happened to you?" Mulder asked. He couldn't help but notice how much this woman looked like what he believed his sister would. He wanted to believe that he had been contacted about his sister and not just someone who shared her name. There was nothing to say that this was in fact Samantha Mulder, but there was a sinking suspicion in Mulder's mind that it was his long lost sister he was sitting across from.

"I was kidnapped, locked up, and had tests run on me. When I tried to get away, they brought me here so that no one would believe what happened to me. They didn't want anyone to know what they were doing."

"Who?"

"The government."

Scully and Mulder looked at each other as if they knew what she said was true, but didn't want anyone else to know that what Samantha said was true.

"You don't believe me, no one does."

"We do, really," Mulder said.

"No you don't, but that's fine. I don't know why you care anyway, it's not like you can do anything about it anyway. You're a writer," she said looking at Scully, "and you work for a bank." She pointed at Mulder. She knew what they did. She knew who they were, but how?

Scully had been writing science fiction stories for a magazine, with the help of her years as part of the X-Files and Mulder worked as a loans officer at a local bank. Neither were using the skills they had spent years perfecting, but they had to keep as low of a profile as they could. They were posing as people who didn't exist and as such needed no one to know who they were or what they were doing. Now a woman in a mental institution in San Francisco knew them well. Hopefully as she learned of them, they could learn of her.

If she was Samantha Mulder, Laura and William Fox would find out, even if it took them reverting back to their former selves, and risking their safety from a government they were once dedicated to.

Okay, there's chapter 1. Not much happened here and there's not really any answers to what's going on, but the next chapter should answer most of them. Who knows of anyone is going to like this, but I hope someone does. Please review, even if you hate it I'd really like to know.


	2. Alive Again

-1**A Family Affair**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Honestly, if I did own it, there would be a lot more MSR going on, plus there'd still be season after season of X-Files going on. I do take credit for the new girl and the storyline, that's really it.

Spoilers: None specifically; this is set way after the finale.

**Chapter Two: Alive Again**

"You sure know a lot about us," Scully said, staring intently at Samantha.

"I do my research."

"But how did you now to research us? Of all the people in the world, why us?"

"I knew you were coming."

"Knew?" Mulder asked, leaning forward.

"Yeah, I knew. I could tell."

"Tell how?" he asked, listening more intently now.

"I had this feeling I was going to get visitors. Then it hit me that it'd be you two. Too bad I spent time looking up who you once were rather than who you are now. What you do for a living is really all I know."

"Who we were?" Scully now sat forward, concerned with what Samantha may say next. She feared this woman knew that she and Mulder were hiding from the FBI and that she would expose them. "What do you mean exactly?"

"You know what I mean. You were once the type of people that could help me expose those who hurt me. Now though, you would have to risk everything to help someone like me."

Scully looked to Mulder nervously. She motioned towards the other side of the room and he took the hint that she wanted to talk in private. He looked over to Samantha, "If you'll excuse us for a moment."

"Yeah, take your time, I'm not going anywhere."

They left her sitting at the table alone and found their way to the far wall from her. Scully turned her back from her, but Mulder could watch Samantha over Scully's shoulder. "What do you think?" Scully asked.

"About what?"

"Who is this woman? What does she know other than what she's said already? What else will she say?"

"Who cares?" Mulder asked, watching Samantha. She had sat up again like she had when they first came in. She looked as if she was upset about something, but Mulder could only guess what. He wondered if she really had psychic powers or if this woman was trying to get them to admit something. There was always a sense of paranoia when it came to meeting new people. Mulder worked for the government, he knew they could find out anything if they wanted to. Using a mental hospital patient to out he and Scully wouldn't be below them.

"I care, William. This is important."

"It's Samantha. I have to believe her."

"Fine, let's just get out of here as soon as we can." They turned and returned to the table, sitting across from Samantha again.

"So, Sam, tell us a little about your family."

"Well, William, I had a brother who was three years older than me. His name was Fox, just like your last name. I find it ironic actually. Your first name was the name of my father, your last that of my brother." She looked at Mulder as if she knew he could see where she was going. "Anyway, the man that took me from my family and then brought me here was named Spender-"

Scully shot a look at Mulder who was thoroughly engrossed in the story of his sister.

"He claimed to be my father and Fox's, but I can't believe that is true. That cigarette smoking son-of-a-bitch couldn't be anyone's father, he had no heart." She looked back and forth between the couple across from her. She could see that Mulder was interested, but Scully looked worried.

About the time Mulder opened his mouth to ask more about what happened to her when the nurse came up to the table. "Mr. and Mrs. Fox? Visiting hours are over, I'm sorry, but you're going to have to leave now."

They both looked to Samantha and then rose from their seats. "Samantha, it was very nice to meet you."

"Thank you Laura, it was nice meeting you too. I hope you come to visit again."

Scully and Mulder both nodded and followed the nurse out of the large room back into the waiting room. They stopped and turned to the nurse once she had closed the door behind them. "How would someone like Samantha get out of a hospital like this?" Mulder asked quietly.

"She would either have to be signed out by the person who admitted her or she would have to be released by a doctor."

"Is there any way we could see about having her released? I don't believe she is really all that delusional."

"Mr. Fox, there is nothing that can be done tonight. Perhaps if you call here tomorrow, someone will be able to give you some answers. That's all I can say tonight, thank you for coming." She turned her back to the couple. Mulder led Scully out of the building to their car.

"Well, looks like there isn't anything we can do. It was a waste of our time."

"Laura. That is my sister in there. I can't sit around and do nothing. She isn't crazy and I have to prove it somehow. I don't care. My sister is alive again and I have to help her get out of there. CBG Spender put her there and that bastard will not win, I don't care if he is dead, the pleasure of beating me will not be his in life or death."

Scully walked towards him so that she was standing inches from him. "I'm sorry." She looked up at him and he took her into his arms. They embraced for a moment before he pulled back to look at her. He kissed her forehead and then led her to her door. He opened it for her and waited until she was in to close the door. He circled to the driver's side. He paused shortly before he opened the door. He looked up at the building and saw that one room had the lights on. He stood there a moment longer until they were shut of and then proceeded to get in the car, his beautiful wife at his side.

_There's chapter two. Hope you liked it. A few answers revealed. Next chapter will have even more._


	3. A Friend From the Past

-1**A Family Affair**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Honestly, if I did own it, there would be a lot more MSR going on, plus there'd still be season after season of X-Files going on. I do take credit for the new girl and the storyline, that's really it.

Spoilers: None specifically; this is set way after the finale.

**Chapter Three: A Friend From the Past**

_4 Days Earlier_

"Fox residence," Scully said as she answered her cell phone.

"Hi Laura, it's John Doggett."

"Oh, hi John, how are you?"

"Fine, I just wanted to let you know that all's clear, about three weeks now."

"That's wonderful" Scully walked up to Mulder, who was sitting at their kitchen table reading a parenting book. She picked up a pen and a pick of paper, writing on it: _It's John, we're in the clear. They stopped looking for us three weeks ago. _"That's great John. So, have you been busy?"

"Lot's of time working downstairs, but Monica and I do get out now and then. That black dress I got her for her birthday is actually getting some use out of it."

Scully continued writing _They assume we're dead. Funeral and everything. Monica's fine. X-Files still open. _Mulder smiled and went back to his book.

"So, what else is new?" Scully sat down at the table across from Mulder and looked down at the ring on her left ring finger. She smiled as she always did when she looked at her wedding ring.

"Oh, not much. Monica's complaining about her feet swelling and the fact that she has morning sickness every day. Honestly, I think she'd be fine if she'd just keep her mind on work."

"And off the human being growing inside her? Please John, that's like asking Bill to give up on reading the hundred parenting books we had to buy. I'm not even pregnant and he wants to get a crib." She looked over at Mulder who glared at her for making fun of his new hobby. He had been trying to convince her to adopt, but reading all the parenting books he could find would not convince her.

"Baby talk is in the air. So, Laura, any plans on extending your family that we should know about?" Doggett's voice had an air of business to it.

"No, why?"

"No little Samanthas in your future?"

"Not at the moment." She looked back down at her ring and then at the paper she had been writing on.

"Give it a day or two, maybe you'll change your minds." A noise in the background caused Doggett to cover his receiver and Scully could only imagine that Monica had interrupted John's phone call. "Hey, Laura, tell Bill hi from the two of us, Monica needs me to help her pack for tomorrow, we're going to visit her parents."

"Alright. Have a good trip and tell Monica we love her."

"No problem, just remember what I said about your family." His end of the line clicked and Scully hung up her end as well.

Mulder ha once again abandoned his book to make himself a sandwich at the counter. "So, how are our two favorite FBI agents?"

"Monica hates being pregnant, but what else is new?" She watched him as he walked to the tale and sat across from her.

"We're dead." It was a statement rather than a question.

"No, Dana Scully and her partner Fox Mulder are dead. Laura and William Fox are very much alive." She reached across the table and stole a potato chip off of his plate, eating it slowly she stated slowly, "I think John knows something about your sister."

He looked up, startled. "Like what?"

"I don't know, but it sounds like we'll know in a day or two. Until then, we have to wait." She looked back at him and smiled slightly.

_Two days later_

Scully opened the mailbox and reached inside, half expecting a handful of bills. Instead, however, she found one small envelope that had no return address. The postmark was from Virginia and she knew instantly that it was from John Doggett. She made her way back into the house and slid the envelope open before she closed the front door. A small piece of paper fell from the envelope and she opened the one flap to find nine words: _Samantha, Glen Brook Mental Health Institute San Francisco, California._

"Hey Bill?" She made her way down the hall to the den where Mulder sat reading Scully's newest short story.

"Hmm?"

"How do you feel about going to San Francisco?"

_Present Day_

Scully and Mulder had found who they, and John Doggett believed was Samantha Mulder, but how could they be sure while she was stuck in a mental hospital? Mulder was determined to get her out of there and to a place he knew he could learn more about her, no matter what it took. Not only would he do whatever it took, but Scully would be at his side, helping him to hopefully piece together the family he had lost so many years ago.


	4. Out in the Open

-1**A Family Affair**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Honestly, if I did own it, there would be a lot more MSR going on, plus there'd still be season after season of X-Files going on. I do take credit for the new girl and the storyline, that's really it.

Spoilers: None specifically; this is set way after the finale.

_Hope the pairing of Doggett and Reyes doesn't bother anyone. I always thought they would be good together and the show alluded to the fact that they may be interested in each other. Well, here comes chapter four…_

**Chapter Four: Out in the Open**

"Perhaps you could make an exception this one time."

"I'm sorry Mr. Fox, there's nothing we can do. The most I can do is talk with Samantha and after a period of time-"

"Period of time?" Mulder sat forward in his chair. He stared at the doctor intently, challenging him silently to tell him again there was nothing to be done.

"It's going to take time for me to be sure Samantha is ready to be released into the public again. I can't very well send her out in the open when there is a chance she could be a danger to herself or others."

"How is she a danger to others or herself? Has she ever been violent towards anyone? Has she ever attempted suicide? If not, I don't believe it is right of you to keep her here."

"What do you expect me to do Mr. Fox? There are no family members that I can leave care for Samantha. If I were to release her, she would have no where to go. I can't risk her safety because one person tells me she isn't mentally ill."

Mulder thought of Scully who was sitting with Samantha as he spoke with the hospital's head doctor. He couldn't be sure if they were talking or not, but he knew Scully was doing all she could to help him in what he was attempting to achieve.

"Look, Doctor Greene, I think that there needs to be something done about Samantha. If need be, I will take full responsibility for her. I knew her father, but I never knew about her until recently. I wish I had known that she had been put here. I wanted to try and help her. Seeing as she lost her father and all other family, I was hoping a close friend of the family might be good enough to help her."

"Well," doctor Greene said, leaning back in his chair and slowly removing his glasses, "perhaps I can talk with Samantha today and, if all goes well, and I see her fit to travel from the hospital, I could allow her to go with you for a period of time. However, I also need to do some looking into you and your wife, t be sure I'm leaving Samantha in good hands."

"How long will that take?" Mulder asked, leaning back again.

"Couple days."

"Alright." He stood, as did the doctor. Mulder extended his hand for the doctor to shake, which he did. "Than you so much for your time."

"You're welcome Mr. Fox. I'll be contacting you in a couple days with the results."

Mulder turned and exited the room. He walked down a long white hallway that led to the waiting room that Scully was waiting in. When he entered the room, she rose. Samantha had been sitting with her, but she did not rise.

"So?" Scully asked, taking a step towards him.

"He'll look into it. It'll take a couple days, but then we'll know if we can get you out of here and on our way to figuring out what all happened to you," he responded, directing his attention to Samantha rather than Scully.

Samantha nodded before the nurse came to take her from the room. "Thank you for all you've done for me Mr. Fox. I do hope to see you in a couple days. And Laura, please thin about what I said. You're not getting any younger and your life can't possibly be getting any easier." She was escorted out of the room by the nurse, but as she reached the door, she looked back at Mulder in a pleading way.

Mulder remembered this look, it was a look that made his chest contract. The last time he had seen that look was when he lost his sister the first time. All that was missing was her yelling out his name. He felt like crying as he watched Samantha slip through his fingers once again.

Scully placed her hand gently on his arm. He looked down at her before placing his arm around her waist. They turned and made their way out of the hospital to their car. When they got to the passenger side of the car, Scully turned herself so that she was in Mulder's tight embrace. She laid her cheek against his chest and breathed in heavily. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

"About what?" He laid his head on her head, breathing in the aroma of her shampoo.

"Mulder," she said quietly, "you've lost just as much as I have, if not more. I haven't realized it until now, but if that is your sister, you've gotten it back, everything you've been looking for all of these years. I should have never stood in your way before. When we were in Washington I told you to give up on finding Samantha; I should have never done that. Even with everything that I lost-"

"Dana," he whispered into her hair, "even if that isn't Samantha, I have all I need, all I really ever wanted in having you."

She pulled way and looked up at him. She sniffed back tears before she said, "Don't be such a sap."

He laughed and smiled at her before leaning in to kiss her deeply. He pulled back, however, to ask, "What did Samantha tell you in there?"

"Not to give up on miracles. It's hard not to, though."

Mulder raised his hand and brushed his fingers through her hair, "Just because we got one miracle doesn't mean we can't have another."

She smiled up to him and then leaned her head against his chest again. He held her for a moment before he said, "We should go, there isn't anything else that can be accomplished here tonight." He could feel her nod her head against his chest.

They spent the entire drive home in complete silence. Both were lost in their own thoughts and were almost afraid to share those thoughts with the other. Mulder continued to think about the fact that his sister was so close, yet o far from him, while Scully's thoughts were towards her conversation with Samantha.

"_You know," Samantha said after moment of silence, "You and your husband seem like you're really not as happy as you'd like everyone think you are."_

"_I'm sorry?"_

"_Well, you look happy, but there seems to be something that you aren't happy about."_

_Scully shifted in her seat, "Well, Bill and I are in disagreement about something and we have been for about a year."_

"_Kids, I know."_

"_You know?"_

"_Yeah, remember the whole knowing things before they happen?"_

"_Right. Anyway, Bill wants kids, but I am unable to have them myself. He says we should adopt, but I feel like such a traitor when I even think about it." She looked over at Samantha who had a quizzical look on her face. "We had a child together about six years ago. He was our little miracle. I had been told I was barren, but then I found myself pregnant. Unfortunately, circumstances came about and I had to give him up for adoption. Now every time I think of including children in our family I feel like I'm betraying my son. If I couldn't have him in my life, who am I to have other children take his place?"_

"_Another child will never replace your son. Believe me, I understand loss."_

"_You do?" Scully sat forward to hear Samantha's story._

"_My brother died six years ago. It's hard to remember him, but I will never forget his face when I was abducted. He looked like he felt terrible that he couldn't do anything for me. I wish I had gotten to see him once more before he died."_

"_How did you find out about his death?"_

"_A letter from Spender. He used to send me all kinds of letters. I guess my brother worked for the FBI, but that's all I really know. I hope he looked for me."_

"_I'm sure he did."_

"_Look," Samantha sad, straightening in her seat, "you have to stop thinking of a family replacing what you had, but expanding what you have. Don't give up on miracles, they're what we have to live for, look forward to."_

Okay, I'm going to stop there; I don't want to go into the next day in this chapter. Hope you're still enjoying it, let me know.


	5. Family Secrets

-1**A Family Affair**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Honestly, if I did own it, there would be a lot more MSR going on, plus there'd still be season after season of X-Files going on. I do take credit for the new girl and the storyline, that's really it.

Spoilers: None specifically; this is set way after the finale.

_I'm proud to announce this is officially my longest fic ever-yay! Thanks to my reviewers, it makes me feel better to hear people are liking this story. Hopefully this chapter will show where I'm going with all of this craziness (get it, craziness-she's in a mental hospital? Hahaha, okay, never mind). Here's Chapter 5._

**Chapter Five: Family Secrets**

After leaving the institution, Mulder and Scully were on pins and needles for two days, neither talking nor spending quality time together.

Scully couldn't shake what Samantha had said about having a family. She spent most of her time looking at pictures of William. As she sifted through the many photos she came across one she barely remembered. After Mulder was released from the hospital, on a visit to the Lone Gunmen, the two had a picture taken together, Scully's bulging belly and all. The picture was slightly faded an the edges were crumpled. It looked as if it had been gazed at many times. The next photo had also seen better days. It was one of her and baby William just after he had been born. She was propped up on the bed looking down at her new baby in her arms. By the content and shape of the photos, it dawned on Scully why she didn't remember looking at these pictures before. She hadn't pulled out these pictures since Doggett had sent them to her. These pictures had never been in her possession, they were Mulder's. She welled up with emotion, nearly crying when she realized Mulder had taken them with him when he fled to New Mexico to remember what he had left behind.

She stood, taking the pictures to the den where Mulder had been for two days. She peered in, seeing him sitting quietly, looking at his own set of pictures. She knew they were his family photos, photos of him and Samantha. She hated to bother him so she turned to leave the doorway.

Mulder heard her at the door, however. "Scully?"

"Hmm?"

"Come here."

She turned and entered the room cautiously. She was confused by his calling her Scully considering it was his idea to keep their true identities secret, as well as the fact that of all the names she didn't expect him to use would be her maiden name. She approached him and sat on the ottoman at his feet.

"I never thought I'd find her, you know. I figured all of those years of searching were a complete waste. But now, I think that even if that is Samantha, I don't really want to know," he said staring past her.

"Don't say things like that."

"Why not?" He looked at her now.

"It's your sister, Mulder, you should want to know her." She placed her hand on his knee, causing him to look down.

"It'll never be the same as it was. Even if she is my sister, there is no way she is the same person she once was. Maybe I should have never looked for her in the first place."

"Mulder, you can't do this to yourself. You have to believe that this is for the best. You have to at the very least give your sister a chance; you'll never know unless you try to get to know her. Perhaps she isn't the same person you once knew, but am I? Are you? Everyone changes, it's part of life."

"Not my life. Everything has been the same for me. For almost nine years nothing changed. I went to work, you went to work, we chased after things that oftentimes were not real, and then we went back to our own apartments and began the process all over."

"We didn't always go home to our own apartments." She looked up at him slyly, as if trying to remind him of the night that led to William.

He looked at her confused, but upon realizing her meaning he spoke up, "I don't want to talk about that."

"What about these?" She lifted the photos so that he could see them. He silently took them from her, tears forming in his eyes. When he didn't replay she questioned, "Are these what I think they are?"

"I couldn't stand being away from you. I needed something to remind me of what I had to give up to be safe, to find the truth. You and-" he broke off, unable to say the name he had now taken on as his own. "You and William," he continued after a moment, "were the only thing that kept me fighting. I hated not being able to see you, hold you both in my arms, but with these I was able to remember what it was like to do so." He looked up at her again, tears in his eyes.

Scully moved forward and took him into her arms. They embraced for some time, a silent communication rang out between them. Scully felt for Mulder. She knew talking about their son was the one thing Mulder couldn't do. He felt responsible for them losing William and he had never been able to talk about him since they had started their new life together. She pulled back and looked him in the eye.

"I love you."

"I know." Mulder took her face in his hands and he looked at her for a moment before leaning in to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, however, the phone rang. Mulder pulled away to retrieve the phone.

"Every time," Scully whispered, "Bees, phones, we're cursed." She sat back and watched as Mulder answered the phone.

"Fox residence." He looked at Scully before he responded to the caller, "Yes Dr. Greene, have you made a decision about Samantha? You have. And what would that be?"

_Okay, purposely left a cliffhanger there. I don't want anyone to know which way this'll go yet. In fact, I haven't completely decided yet. If anyone has an opinion of which way the phone call should go, let me know. I'm completely open to suggestions. I also hope you like the shout outs to the movie. I just watched it and I thought I should use some of it. Next chapter may take a while, but I promise there will be more. _


	6. Family Reunion

-1**A Family Affair**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Honestly, if I did own it, there would be a lot more MSR going on, plus there'd still be season after season of X-Files going on. I do take credit for the new girl and the storyline, that's really it.

Spoilers: None specifically; this is set way after the finale.

_Oh my God, thank you so much to Temperance Brennan and fireworkfiasco. You guys rocked helping me out with finishing this chapter. _

_Without Chrissy and Kris this chapter would have never gotten done so all of those who like this chapter, remember it was because of them. That is also why it is dedicated to them._

**Chapter Six: Family Reunion**

"Fox residence." He looked at Scully before he responded to the caller. "Yes, Dr. Greene? Have you made a decision about Samantha?"

"Yes, well, after much thought and consideration, we here at the clinic have come to a conclusion."

"You have? And what would that be?"

"We have decided that it would be acceptable for you and your wife to take Samantha for a short period of time. A trial period, if you will."

"Really," Mulder said, glancing over his shoulder at Scully, still sitting on the ottoman.

"We will need you to come in and fill out the proper paperwork, of course. Then you'll be able to take Samantha home. Of course, you will be monitored, to be certain that nothing goes wrong."

"Certainly. When would you like us to come in?"

"This afternoon, if it's convenient for you."

"Sounds good. We'll be in later today then. Thank you very much for your time."

"You're welcome. See you then, Mr. Fox."

Mulder set the phone back on the cradle and turned back to Scully. "Sounds like everything has been taken care of. We can pick her up today."

"You want this, right?" she asked, standing and making her way across the room to him. He sighed and crossed his arms, a frown playing in between his eyebrows. "Mul - William?"

"Yes, I do. I do want this, Scully."

She smiled grimly at the mention of her name again. "I understand. When do you want to pick her up?"

Mulder turned away. "Later. I - we need to prepare." Without looking back, he exited the room, footsteps sounding on the stairs and then on the floor above.

Scully glanced at the ceiling and then retreated to the kitchen, preparing their lunch in silence.

She _wanted_ to follow him. She needed to know that he was all right. Even though she felt doubt about this whole thing, she knew that if it made Mulder happy, she would follow through, one hundred and ten percent. But she knew she couldn't believe as he did. His unquestioning faith was something she admired but could not understand. _What if it isn't her?_ _What if he gets hurt again? _Belief was his thing and she wasn't so sure she had enough to help him through this.

The fear that Samantha was simply something to fill the hole he had in his life, the hole she was responsible for, was something she couldn't quite take. The possibility that Mulder wanted this woman to be Samantha to replace the children they couldn't have made her uneasy. She finished the sandwiches, smiling as she plated them and placed them side by side. _"Woman! Get back in here and make me a sandwich!"_ She couldn't help but think back to when she and Mulder lived this before; a pretend life together. He wasn't happy and neither was she, but there was something that kept them together. She knew it was their mutual respect and adoration for each other, but with this new person coming into their lives she wasn't so sure it would be enough anymore.

Two hours later, Mulder found her in his den, staring at the photographs she had unearthed. Her jeans were tear stained and her hair covered her face. She looked up without thinking, then hastily looked away, hands fumbling at the tears on her cheeks. "Hi," she said, her voice watery and thick, sure signs she'd been crying.

"You okay?" he asked, stepping into the room and taking a seat in front of her. He reached out to touch her but she flinched away, shaking her head.

"Does it make you angry that I can't - that I'm not capable of - that I - "

"No," he cut in, hands finding her knees. "No, it doesn't. Dana, we're more than that."

She rose to her feet, still wiping at her cheeks. "Sometimes I wonder."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to think that this has to do partially with the fact that we can't have our own family so now you have to go looking for one," she spewed out, not thinking,

"I would never do that. Look, I need you to be part of this. I need you to help me through this. Without you I can't handle what I may or may not learn from her." His voice seemed hurt and concerned. He couldn't shake the fact that he was quickly loosing the woman he loved all because of his past. It had happened before and he was too scared to think of it happening again.

She stood silently for a moment looking down into his pleading eyes. "When do you want to go and pick up Samantha?"

"You'll come?"

"Of course I'll come, but-"she looked around the den as if looking for an answer.

"But?" he questioned, worried she was changing her mind about Samantha.

"We have a lot of work to do before she gets here. We have to make up a room for her and I'm sure she's going to need some clothes and toiletries and such. So-" she broke off nervously, looking back at him.

He had stood and was now standing only inches from her. He liked down at her and then took her into his arms, holing her close. "Thank you."

She nodded into his chest, sniffing back tears as she did. She pulled back just far enough to look back up to his eyes. She smiled and he smiled back, though both knew they didn't have a mutual belief in what was to happen that day.

They drove in silence, Mulder's hand lying in Scully's lap. She wrapped her fingers in his and held him tight, rubbing her thumb in circles on his hand. The hour drive from Murray Park to San Francisco seemed to take forever on this day. Scully couldn't take her eyes off of the dashboard in front of her even though she wanted to watch Mulder the entire time.

As they pulled into the parking lot of the hospital, Scully finally pulled her eyes off of the dashboard to look at her husband. "Ready?"

"No, but I can't help but think this is the best time for this to happen." He looked over at her as he pulled into a parking spot and stopped the car. He pulled his hand away from hers to put the car into park causing her to look down at her now empty lap.

They got out of the car and met in front. He took her hand into his once again and gave it a squeeze before they made their way towards the building.

"Hi, we're Mr. and Mrs. Fox here to see Dr. Greene," Mulder said when they reached the receptionist.

She nodded and buzzed them in. "He's been expecting you."

They walked down the hallway slowly and were met at the door by Dr. Greene. He extended his hand to shake Mulder's, "William, Laura, so nice to see you again. If you'd just follow me I have some paperwork for you to fill out and then you can take Samantha home." He led them back down the hall to a small meeting room where they signed a series of papers in silence. "Alright, I'll go get Samantha. She's been waiting all morning for you to arrive."

He left the room and Mulder turned to Scully one last time. "_You_ ready?"

"As I'll ever be." She smiled, but turned quickly when the door opened.

Samantha timidly walked in the room holding her suitcase in front of her. She no longer wore the light blue patient outfit, but a pair of jeans, shirt and corduroy jacket. Her hair had been curled and she actually wore makeup, something they hadn't seen her do since meeting her.

"Samantha will be with you for a week and then we'll want you to come back for check in on how things are going. A decision will be made then as to whether or not she can go back with you for more time." Dr. Greene pushed Samantha's back slightly to get her to walk forward towards the couple that were now both standing.

She set down her suitcase and gently pulled Scully into a hug. "Thank you," she whispered into her ear causing Scully to smile. "I know this isn't easy for you." She pulled away to find Scully still smiling. Samantha then turned to Mulder and pulled him into a hug as well.

Mulder looked over her to see Dr. Greene looking slightly worried, though he said nothing. They pulled away from each other and the three bid farewell to the doctor. They walked out of the hospital calmly and climbed into the Fox's car in silence. The drive home went by quickly and silence was slightly less frequent.

"I hope you'll like your room. I didn't have much time to get it ready, but I can do anything to it that you want once you see it," Scully said, sitting sideways in the front seat to talk to their guest.

"As long as it isn't stark white and smelling of hospitals I'm sure I'll love it," Samantha laughed. She continued the conversation with how she enjoyed being able to get ready in the morning to go out somewhere instead of just sitting around in the community room or going to sessions with Dr. Greene. The more she spoke the more grateful she seemed to get out of the hospital.

Scully also seemed to get more comfortable with the fact that her family was growing. Perhaps this family reunion would be simpler than she thought.

_Alright, there we go. I'm glad it's finally done. The next chapter will probably take a couple days and be a lot shorter, but the action stuff should be coming really soon. Hope you all are still liking this, let me know. _


	7. Home for the Lonely

**A Family Affair**

Disclaimer: Don't own it, wish I did, but I don't. Honestly, if I did own it, there would be a lot more MSR going on, plus there'd still be season after season of X-Files going on. I do take credit for the new girl and the storyline, that's really it.

Spoilers: None specifically; this is set way after the finale.

_Okay, so I'm a total slacker. I'm sorry this took so long to get up and I apologize in advance for the major shortness, but I just had to get something on here. I kinda miss this story. Hope you like and I really will try to write more after finals are over in a week._

**Chapter Seven: Home for the Lonely**

Samantha sat quietly looking out the bay window to the street. There were children playing and neighbors conversing over white fences. People walked their dogs and stopped to wave at those they knew. Cars drove slowly as to not hit the children playing touch football down the way.

She remembered when life had been like this and she missed it. Ever since he had been taken away from her family and friends she longed for life to be like this for her again. She missed her brother, her mother and father. She missed the girls she used to play with and her pets. She missed everything about her old life except one thing: what really happened to her the night she was abducted.

She didn't tell the story anymore. She couldn't stand the strange looks she received when she told it. No one really believed her, even when they said they did. Only one person would believe her if she told them, but she had died years before. Knowing someone out there believed her would keep her going, but now she had to try and convince the Foxes that her story was true and that they alone could help her.

Scully stood by the sink rewashing the same plate that she had started on ten minutes before. She didn't look down at it. Instead she looked out the window at the children playing, the neighbors laughing, and the quiet business of everyday occurring. She had looked out this window hundreds of time in their three years there, but never did she notice just how peaceful it all was. When she worked for the FBI she dreamed of a day where she could look out her window and see this sight. Now, three years after moving in, she was really seeing it for the first time. She realized just how lonely she had always been. Even with her family and Mulder around her she couldn't help but be alone.

She had a home now and a developing family, but she still felt like she was missing something. It wasn't William. She knew she had done right by her son in giving him up, but there was still something she felt she needed to have in her life. She felt more fulfilled now than she ever had in the past, but she knew it still wasn't enough.

Mulder sat in the den quietly reflecting on what had transpired in the last few hours. He had his sister back. She was in his house. They had had dinner together and she laughed at his old jokes. He knew there was something different about her, but to him it didn't matter. His sister was there. She was alive and now he could get to know her all over again. He had missed her and felt so alone, even when he had Scully. All the years of searching had paid off and he had found her.

He knew it could never be the same, but he also knew that everything was better now that he had her back in his life. It wasn't that his life wasn't full. He was desperately happy with Scully and was proud of the life they had made with each other, but there was still that piece of him that was missing. He knew Scully could feel it. He could feel she felt the same way. Perhaps they needed the same thing, but neither knew what it was. Perhaps they would never know what the missing part of them was, but they had each other and now Mulder had his sister. Knowing these things helped him continue.

She couldn't put her finger on it, but Samantha knew that there was something wrong in the Fox home. There was a void that couldn't be filled. Not by her, or anything else for that matter. She knew what loss was like, but she had never felt it so strong before. She knew that these were the people who would help her and that the bond the three of them shared was immense. She knew them. She knew who they were. She knew everything. She just hoped they would know enough to help her.

Thinking about it made it harder for her to sit still. She had to get up and do something. She rose from her seat and made her way into the kitchen where Scully was still washing the same plate.

"You'll rub a hole in it."

"Huh?" Scully asked snapping out of her daze. "Oh," she said looking down, "I guess I got distracted."

"Distractions can be good things." She helped herself to the dishtowel and dishes set of to dry. As she wiped the plates and utensils down, she looked out the window at the street. "I remember this."

"What do you mean?"

"I remember what it was like to be normal. What it was like to have a home and a family and a street to look out on while I helped with the dishes. It's weird. I miss doing little things like this. I miss having a normal conversation."

"I would imagine." Scully placed the dishes in the drying rack, but didn't look up at Samantha.

"You know, Dana, there's a lot that you and Fox are missing out on by hiding like you are."

A shatter rand through the house as the plate hit the tile floor. Shocked, Scully turned to Samantha, "What did you say?"

"You heard me. The government doesn't care about you anymore, but I do. Maybe if you stopped hiding you could get more joy out of your life." She looked back at Scully calmly. "I'm here to help you. If you help me of course."

_Wow. That ended up being a lot longer than I thought it would be. I just started typing and couldn't stop. Hmm…maybe another chapter will happen sooner than I thought it would. Crosses fingers I'll try._


End file.
